


off with her head!

by FanGirlOfMany



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My First Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlOfMany/pseuds/FanGirlOfMany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short Liza/Vaas smut story i thought up. Based off Liza hostage video in game, also takes place around that particular time. They are so not my OTP. (sweats nervously in background)<br/>WARNING: There is a ton of implied rape and actual rape that happens in this story. If that kinda thing bothers you please do NOT read. This is pure fiction and i wouldn't condone this in real life, but smut is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	off with her head!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS NO RELATION WITH THE OTHER LIZA/VAAS STORY I AM CURRENTLY WRITING. THIS IS JUST FOR PURE FUN!

Besides the sounds of gunshots, the loudest thing she could mentally focus on was that damn tiger. She didn't understand her reasoning behind it, but Liza thought if she could 

concentrate on anything other than that fucking psychopathic pirate Vaas, than maybe she could get through this. She could already feel herself breaking though, her eyes were

burning and she could feel her eyeliner running slowly down her face. "That's it keep crying," he whispered in a hushed tone. She could not fathom why he felt the need to

whisper. She could barely hear over all the roars, screams, and cry's of pain that echoed throughout the cave. Come to think of it, how could hear him at all!? once she gained

enough courage to lift up her head, her question was answered. He couldn't have been less than five inches from her face, well him and what she assumed was a portable hand held camera.

She quickly turned her face to avoid both the camera and him. Liza sobbed out a quiet "no" even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. "Please, no." she continued and

tried to shake away the camera that seemed to follow her every move. " I want you to say mom, dad." To which Liza quickly copied him as steadily as she could, "mom,dad." This 

 _say what i say into the camera act_ had been going on for awhile now. No matter how many times they did it, he never seemed happy with her performance. "I love you." he made 

a show of emphasizing how important this line was. She should have said it right, she should have just copied the line like every other fucking time,but she so tired of saying that

phrase to his shitty camera. It felt like she was saying to him or for him. It was so fucking disgusting. "I wanna go home." she whined. It wasn't what he wanted but he sounded

pleased non-the-less."That's very nice I want you to do it again." no, not again, she was done. Her pride wouldn't allow her to continue with this game any longer. "No," she tried

sounding more in control than she actually felt. "With more emotion, you can do it honey come on." She was bawling her goddamn eyes out, how much more emotion did he want?

His tone was to calm for her taste, whenever one of his men would try to talk to him during one of these filming's, he would always scream and curse at them to leave. He never

screamed at her. Sure his voice would get rough at times when she refused to obey him, but for the most part he usually spoke to her in a smooth and hushed tone of voice. like

he was trying to calm a cranky child. the camera zoomed in on her face again, however before he could demand her to repeat anything else, one of his pirates came in looking 

concerned. "vaas pretty boy just raided the co-" the pirate was talking so fast that Liza couldn't make out what he was saying. It didn't matter though, Vaas cut him off before he

could finish the rest of his sentence. "Benny, Ben, i'm directing this film right now okay." It was so fucking ridiculous. He was perfectly fine with his camp getting raided but this

hostage film just had to happen. The other pirate appeared to feel the same way. "You gotta get out of here man! Those fucking idiot co-" the pirate was once again cut off by 

Vaas's now shouting voice." **Could you please** , stop swearing. Okay, we are in the presence of a lady actress." Oh that hit the spot. He had plucked just the right nerve while it was

still fresh. She sneered at him this time. New, raw anger started to blossom inside and replaced the sadness she felt for a short amount of time. "fuck you" she spat at him. The

comment was supposed to piss him off, but if anything it only amused him. "fuck me, see what you just did? **You just turned my actress against me! Now get the fuck out of**

 **here!** Disappear." The man slowly walked away, weather it was because he didn't want to leave what was probably the safest place in the camp or because he still couldn't believe

that Vaas would rather film some white girl than safe his own ass was anyone's guess. God she was so screwed. The tears were flowing a lot faster and more freely now. No doubt her eyes where

colored black. "I apologize for my friend and his severe lack of tack. The guys a fucking asshole. we are gonna get the Oscar for this one alright?'' She wanted to see her friends,

to make sure they were alive. Liza wanted to be in Hollywood right now. Not stuck in a cave with a psycho slave trading pirate.

"that's it more tears come on." She didn't remember much after that, everything went dark at a certain point, and color didn't return to her eyes till night. At least she thought it was night.

She was no longer in the cave but in a building that, at one point, could have been a very nice and grand hotel. she also wasn't tied to a chair any more, but her hands were

bound together behind her back, as well as her feet. Her mouth was dry because of a gag that must of been place some time when she passed out. fortunately, She was able

to move around a little better now and doing so led her to find out that she was placed on old mattress in the middle of the room. Liza had no idea how long she had been there or exactly where she was.

The ropes that bound her wrist and feet where tight and dug deep into her skin. Her eyes were burning from the makeup and tears that covered her eyelids. Her body ached from lack of

movement in the past few days. She couldn't really do anything but stare up at the ceiling above her and count the cracks in the marble.Hoping that  maybe if she remained quiet

they would forget about her and leave in that small, decaying room. Anything was better than being sold or tortured for someones else's amusement. She got to 50 large, deep cracks  before she started hearing footsteps.

Footsteps that were coming closer and closer to the room she was being held in.The sound of the door being forced open caused her to jump a little. Hell she didn't even know

there was a fucking door in the room she was in. It was so dark that anything solid or what she couldn't touch was hard to make out. even so, she still should have realized

who had opened the door the moment that he walked in. She let out a low moan and tried not to cry out when he had closed the door behind him. It seemed no matter what

situation she was thrust into, vaas was always standing between her and freedom.She would never escape him.  

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written story that i have posted. There for, i understand if it has some problems. I promise to edit them if any come to my intention. In case your wondering the second chapter is the one with the more gritty and smutty stuff. So if i ever find my way out of this writers block than, that chapter should be here soon. Thank you for reading and commenting my story. It means a lot to me.  
> Love S.V. Alls


End file.
